A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to toy projectile launchers and, more particularly, to a hand held toy launcher for propelling disc projectiles therefrom.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Toy projectile launchers are old and well known in the toy art. Both adults and children throughout the years have been provided with many hours of pleasant entertainment by the many different types of commercially available toy launchers. Examples of prior art toy launchers are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,044,213, 3,717,136 and 4,076,006. While such prior art toy launchers are capable of entertaining their operators, the toy launcher illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,006 is not readily suitable for being held, aimed and fired by one hand of an operator; and the toy launchers illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,044,213 and 3,717,136 have relatively complex and, subsequently, expensive designs.
A further drawback of the toy disc launcher illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,136 is the manner in which the disc disclosed therein is held in its firing position until it is fired. Thus, if a disc is loaded into the firing position and the launcher is put down prior to firing for a period of nonuse, an operator may subsequently accidentally trigger the launcher and fire the disc while being unaware that a disc had been loaded in the firing position.